Kirby: Dreamland Warriors/Meta Knight
Meta Knight is one of the main characters of Kirby: Dreamland Warriors. His story consists of him uncovering the plot of a foe from a mirror, and working to stop their plan. Meta Knight is an ordinarily quick character, often seen using his wings to dash through the map. With Galaxia, he capitalizes on his speed to deliver quick, powerful slashes, and even using the sword to create sword beams. With the Mecha Knight armor, he sacrifices his strength, utilizes the mechanical arm to strike a wide area around him, and even utilizing the plasma sword to send beams outwards. With the Four Knights set, Meta Knight travels with three copies of himself, each traveling behind him, many of their attacks consisting of one following up another, them getting into formations to hit more people, and synchronizing to maximize their damage. Movesets Galaxia With Galaxia, Meta Knight utilizes his speed and swordsmanship to devastate foes with quick and powerful slashes. *X - Meta Knight charges up power in his blade, before swiping it in front of him, forming a crescent-shaped beam that strikes foes from far away. *YYYYY - Meta Knight slashes right, then left, then, with a vertical spin, slashes vertically, before slashing rapidly in front of him, and then finishing with one sword beam-induced slash. *YX - Meta Knight slashes right, then steps forth before slashing in an uppercut, sending foes upwards. *YYX - Meta Knight slashes right, then left, and then performs a spin attack. *YYYX - Meta Knight slashes right, then left, then vertically, and then zooms forwards, performing a drill slash. *YYYYX - Meta knight slashes right, then left, then vertically, then goes into a rapid series of slashes. He ends them with three quick slashes, sending forth three sword beams that can be fired in different directions via holding the control stick in a direction. *Special - Meta Knight tosses his cape back, before throwing it forwards, covering a straight line perpendicular to him. Once the enemies are covered, the screen goes dark as he reaches for Galaxia. Next thing players see is Meta Knight holding out Galaxia, all the enemies reacting like they got slashed, and then they're dealt damage. Mecha Knight *X - Meta Knight's plasma sword charges up, becoming even larger than before. Then, Meta Knight swings in front of him, covering a fairly large area. *YYYYY - Meta Knight jabs his mechanical arm forwards. Then rears left and smacks the arm rightwards. Then, using the momentum of the swing, he spins again, smacking rightwards again. After that, he uses the momentum to bring the arm up, and punch down into the ground. Then, he retracts the arm and delivers a series of rapid jabs, striking many foes in a cone in front of him. *YXXX - Meta Knight jabs his mechanical arm forwards. Then, he spins the mechanical arm in a circle, uppercutting foes in front of him. Once they're in the air, the mechanical arm spins around in a circle, keeping those hit juggled into the air. After spinning, the mechanical arm wrenches downwards, dragging the foes back to the ground. *YYXXX - Meta Knight jabs his mechanical arm forwards. Then rears left and smacks the arm rightwards. Then, the mechanical arm slams down onto the ground, allowing Meta Knight to launch upwards, before being jerked forwards and slamming onto the field. Then, the arm spins him around, dragging up many foes near him. Once they're dragged up, Meta Knight takes his sword, and swings, sending forth a powerful sword beam that carves through the enemies he drags up. *YYYXXX - Meta Knight jabs his mechanical arm forwards. Then rears left and smacks the arm rightwards. Then, using the momentum of the swing, he spins again, smacking rightwards again. Then, the arm clamps down right behind Meta Knight, and suddenly pushes forwards, shoving Meta Knight forwards as his thrusters kick in, allowing him to jet forwards. Then, the arm clamps down and allows Meta Knight to fly up in a loop, so that he charges through enemies behind and in front of him, before lifting them up into the air. Once Meta Knight's in the air, having carried up the foes he hit, he faces downwards and unleashes a beam from the reticle on his mask, pounding the enemies down into the ground. *YYYYXXX - Meta Knight jabs his mechanical arm forwards. Then rears left and smacks the arm rightwards. Then, using the momentum of the swing, he spins again, smacking rightwards again. After that, he uses the momentum to bring the arm up, and punch down into the ground. Then, the arm clamps down and picks Meta Knight up, who delivers a sword beam that cuts through enemies in front of him. Then, he begins slashing furiously around himself, sending forth several sword beams that slice enemies around him. Then, while preparing for a downwards stab, the arm lifts him up, and then pulls him down at high speed, allowing him to slam plasma-sword-first into the ground, producing a powerful shockwave. *Special Attack - The mechanical arm reaches upwards, off screen, and then acts as if it's grabbing something. Then, Meta Knight lifts upwards, his missile rack readying. Once he's lifted up, a flurry of missiles are fired outwards, the explosives slamming down seemingly haphazardly around where he stood. Category:Playable Characters Category:Kirby Characters